Love of My Life
by js2801
Summary: Harry is in love and remember how his life took this turn. 'Whenever I look at her red hair, brown eyes, sweet mouth, and perky nose, I just feel happy...'


**Love of My Life**

**Author's Note**:- I know, it's been a long time. Hope you would like this piece.

Never thought of this day, never thought I could have this day. I remember the first time I saw her and fell in love with her instantly. And when I think about all that has happened in the past, all that has brought me to this day, it was worth it.

'She' is my life, will always be, perhaps one of the most beautiful parts of my life. When I look back and see how everything started on my 11th birthday when I saw Hagrid for the first time and found that I was a wizard. Yes, a wizard. It sounds like a fantasy, which later became the reality of my life. Then there was Kings Cross 93/4 platform and Hogwarts Express. That day I was just a scrawny boy looking forward to putting his first foot in the wizarding world and today I am a man responsible for someone else.

Time has moved so fast since my 11th birthday, just like Hogwarts Express. I have met so many people since that fateful day and yet nothing has ever compared to when I met 'her' for the first time. She has red hair, of course, nobody is surprised. Then there are those soulful brown eyes, all full of mischief. I know she loves me as much as I love her, totally and unconditionally. We don't need words to share how we feel. I look at her, she looks at me and we know, just like that (maybe except her Christmas gift).

Hermione, my best friend for life, says she has never seen this kind of connection between two people before. But she understands. She says it was expected.

You know one of the best parts of being with 'her' is that she loves quidditch just like me, She loves to fly and sometimes we go together to explore the skies. With her, I feel free, free from within, free from the shackles of the past, free from the fear of the future.

But Hermione, she doesn't like it. Sometimes I think she is jealous that she can't fly. But she also knows nothing could be done about it.

There was a time when I loved Hermione more than anyone else in this world. But today, I love 'her' more. Whenever I look at her red hair, brown eyes, sweet mouth, and perky nose, I just feel happy, without any reason. Her smile lights up my world and her tantrums, I would take it all and still love her.

I feel so protective of her, like never before. I wish I could keep her in a castle tower where no pain would reach her and she would always be happy and smiling.

Now I believe that all the hardships that I have faced in the past while trying to bring an end to Voldemort's terror, I did it all so that I could make this world safer for her. I look at her as she is sleeping, the most beautiful sight. I want to wake her up, but she needs her rest. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day for her. It would be our third Christmas together and I want to give her the world.

Seems like it is a night of reminiscence. It all began with Hermione. My day, my thoughts, my feelings, it all used to start with her and end with her. We were happy, happiest I would like to think. She was always there with me, it's hard to remember a time when she was not. It had come to a point where I never needed to look around if she was with me or not, I could just feel her presence surrounding me, making me feel safe, and making me feel that I was never alone.

She was and still is one of my best friends. That never changed between us, but everything else did. While hunting for Horcruxes, I fell in love with her. Ron, my other best friend, he understood my feeling. But I could never bring myself to tell Hermione about my feelings. Ron tried to encourage me by saying that Hermione loved me too, but I could not find a single sign in Hermione's demeanor that suggested that she loved me.

Yes, she always stood by me, never left my side, never doubted me, almost died to save my life, lived with me, cared for me when I was sick, held me when I was hurting, just sat with me when there were no words. I never opened up to anyone but her. The same was the case with her. She shared everything with me, never kept secrets from me. And of course, she almost cursed Lavender Brown, one of our classmates at Hogwarts, when she sat on my lap and tried to kiss me while we were at a party. Sometimes I felt like Hermione made no life for herself outside of me.

Then, one day I, Hermione, and Ron, we were at Burrow. It was Sunday dinner and the whole family was outside celebrating Arthur and Molly Weasley's marriage anniversary. I was finally ready to let Hermione on to my secret and confess my feelings to her. But just like everything else in my life, I had no control over the situation.

Everyone was dancing and enjoying the evening. When I finally managed to get Hermione to dance with me after she danced with Fred, Ron, Neville, Arthur, and even Luna (Ron's fiancé at that time). It was a fast song, but Hermione and I, we danced slowly. It was a nice feeling, her body moving against me. As we continued to dance, I tried several times to open my mouth and tell her about my feelings. Hermione was looking at me. First curiously, then patiently, and then aggravatingly. And when she finally had enough of my non-verbal stupidity. She snapped at me if any word was coming out of my mouth that night or not.

So, once again I tried to open my mouth to tell her. But just like my previous failed attempts, nothing but air left through my lips. I think at that point, Hermione had enough and she mumbled something, sounding very irritated. I couldn't catch what she said since I was busy staring at her pink mouth, wanting to do nothing but kiss her senselessly.

And you know what happened next, I got my heart's wish. Hermione just pulled me towards her and landed a hard kiss on my mouth. I felt like I was frozen in time and couldn't move a muscle as she kissed me and pulled back. Seeing no reaction from my side, she looked hurt and disappointed. I think she was also embarrassed by her bold action as her cheeks were completely red and looked very delectable. I wanted to kiss her cheeks and of course those luscious lips.

So I finally did the right thing with my distracted mind and pulled Hermione right back into me and kissed her with everything I had. By then, I knew she had feelings for me too and was not surprised when she responded to my kiss with equal fervor.

When we finally realized that, to live, we would have to breathe as well, we pulled apart. Her lips were red and swollen, her eyes were dazed, and she had this huge smile on her lips. Honestly, I am not sure if I looked any different. But I never found out since Hermione hid her face on my chest and I didn't get a chance to ask her. Well, then, everyone was whistling and catcalling, and knowing Hermione, she must have felt embarrassed with such a deep and wet public display of affection. But it was a good kind of embarrassment, so I didn't mind.

Well, that was that. There was lots of kissing after that along with many other behind-the-doors activities.

One day I proposed her and she said yes. We got married and everything was going superbly, until 'she' came along. I just saw her and fell in love without any preambles. My Little Lily.

When Hermione told me we were expecting. I was shocked, that would be an understatement. In that moment, I had this out-of-body experience, very similar to what I had when Hermione kissed me for the first time. And when I finally held her in my arms for the first time, I knew I could conquer anything in this world and nothing could keep me away from my family ever.

Early morning Christmas

"Harry, how long are you gonna stand there and stare at her?" Hermione asked her husband of 5 years. "She's not waking up until she wants to."

She wrapped her arms around her husband and stare down at her daughter, Lily, who was sleeping in her small baby bed. She had red hair, just like Harry's mom. But her eyes were just like her mother's. She was a little bundle of joy for both her and Harry, just like an unbelievable miracle.

Ever since Lily had come into their lives, Harry looked like he was the happiest person on this planet. He always looked at peace now. There was always this unintentional smile playing on his lips.

"I wasn't trying to wake her up," Harry replied defensively, though he looked a bit guilty as well. He pulled Hermione closer and kissed her lightly.

"Besides all the presents are waiting for her." Harry continued with a grin.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Please tell me, you haven't gotten another pony for her just like last year," Hermione asked suspiciously. Harry shook his head conveying his 'no'. but didn't say anything else.

Harry has bought a pony for Lily last Christmas. Lily had been running around the house with a picture of a pony in her hand and for some reason, Harry got it into his mind that she liked pony and so he got her one for Christmas.

Nobody knew why she was holding onto that picture or where she got it, but real pony certainly didn't hold her interest for long.

Hermione realized that there were crumbs of biscuits on Lily's bed. She removed them and turned to look at Harry.

"You know I would never understand this. Lily is our daughter but all her habits are like Ron. She can sleep through anything and there's always more food on her clothes than her mouth." She said rolling her eyes.

Harry once again pulled his wife closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Maybe because Ron is her godfather." He said laughing softly.

Hermione made a face. "If that is the case, then she should be Chudley Cannons' fan just like Ron is, and not Puddlemere United's like you are."

Harry groaned softly and mumbled a soft 'no way'. He and Ron would agree on almost everything except who was better, Chudley Cannons or Puddlemere United. Ron could talk non-stop on this topic and actually come up with some good points in favor of his favorite team. But still, Harry wanted his daughter to cheer for Puddlemere United.

Suddenly Hermione looked at Harry. "You haven't gotten her a broomstick this year. Have you?" She asked looking doubtful.

"Of…of course not," Harry stammered.

Hermione gave him one of her famous glares. "You have," she said accusingly, almost shouting.

Harry covered her mouth with his hand. "You know there's still time until sunrise. What you say, we could use this time more productively." He said his eyes, twinkling. Before Hermione could protest, he kissed her passionately. It worked and Hermione was thoroughly distracted to ask any more questions about Lily's Christmas gift, as she took his hand, pulled him out of Lily's bedroom, and walked straight to their bedroom for more pleasurable activities. Harry didn't mind and was happy as he made her say his name again and again (although in a muffled voice so as to not disturb Lily) with pleasure and also made her forget about Lily's gift, which was indeed a flying broomstick. He was hoping he had guessed it right this year and Lily would like her gift.

**Merry Christmas to All.**

**A/N:** \- Please read and review. Thank you.


End file.
